Till The End
by Northern Narnia
Summary: No one expected it to be her. The smallest, weakest girl in the entire kingdom. Even she didn't believe that she was chosen. Ava Valentine, the so called, saviour of the world. Chosen for the long quest off to the Other Realm to fight the Darkness that threatened the world. She must go on a longer quest, to find the strongest, most powerful people she can before doing so. Because
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, before the world has fully become developed, there was Darkness. But with Darkness, there was Light. Darkness was ruled by the Dark Lord Velnias, while the Light was ruled by anything pure. The Light was always stronger then the Darkness.

Until Velnias decided that he has had enough. Sick of being controlled by Light, he wanted to have the Darkness take over the world. He quickly tried to gather an army of Dark Creatures. Demons, Dökkálfars, Banshee's, Black Dogs, Chimera's, some Dragons, Goblins, Minotaur's, and more creatures chose his side. While he gathered his army, the Light gathered theirs. Unicorns, Elves, Fairies, Witches, other Dragons, Griffins, Centaurs, Hippogriffs and other creatures chose to fight for Light.

Though the Light side had much, the Darkness had the upper hand. The Light nearly fell in the hands of Darkness, Velnias nearly won the war. Until the Warrior of Good joined the war.

Cecily, controller of elements, emerged from her hiding, and fought for Light. Though she joined, the war lasted many decades, before Darkness was defeated, Before Velnias went back to the Darkness, he said, "I shall return, stronger, and more powerful. Your Light has no chance in surviving when I return." Once he retreated, Cecily also spoke her last words to the world. "He will rise once more, and when he does, I shall wait for a chosen warrior to find me."

Cecily, the Warrior of Good, returned to her secluded life. Waiting for the time that a chosen warrior comes to find her, in order to fight for the Light once more. She lives on a beautiful mountain, far from others. To find the mountain, one must find all the clue, hidden in three places. Clue one, is hidden deep in the ocean, follow the pink light, and the clue shall be found. In order to find the others, one must first find the first clue. Only then shall the path towards Cecily be clear.

She has been hiding for centuries, no one has ever found her.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire crowd gasped, not one person didn't. It has been called. The name. More importantly, my name. No one spoke for what felt like hours, the entire village seemed to have been waiting for the Elders to correct themselves, but they never did. The crowd erupted in loud shouting, cursing, and some even screeched.

My name is Ava Valentine, the only child of the Valentine family. We were one of the most poor families in the Katashi Village, which was nestled between two large, grassy hills. We lived in a small house in the corner of the village, we were known for our farming skills. We did provide food for most of the village, but the money always goes to things to help the village rather then to help ourselves. Our farm was just beyond the hills, so it was quite a walk. Especially when I have to carry the tools up the hill with a wheel barrel. The Valentine family has been around since the village was built, they even helped build it. The Valentine family, as of now, consist of my Grandmother Rosemary, Mother, Father, and me. Grandfather died before I was born, I heard that he always wore blue, and was a very nice man. There was never any stories of him working on the farm, which confused me greatly. Everyone always worked on the farm, even Grandmother Rosemary. Even if she's old, and has a lot of back and leg problems, she still is able to work like a bull. Though Mother always tells her that she should just take it easy, and work in the house only, Grandmother Rosemary never listened.

I stood in front of the Elders for a long time, maybe five hours? The rest of the village came for the Choosing as well. Today was the Choosing, a day where the Elders finally tell the village who was chosen the save the world. It was an enormous deal, Everyone was excited, well mostly the kids. Most of the girls were talking about the Choosing, some saying things like "I totally can save the world!" which was usually followed by "Yes, I'm sure _you_ can save the world." which was always followed by loud laughter. They would talk about if they were chosen, saying how they'd bring only the hottest boys for the quest, and bring clothes and hair supplies. The rest of the girls were talking about things like new clothes, or how it was too early in the morning for all of this. The boys, on the other hand, were mainly fighting. They were fighting over things like, who would be chosen, who would be the best suited to go on the quest, and other things. Some of the other boys were talking about how they didn't want to go on the journey, thinking it was too dangerous and they didn't want to die so young. I didn't blame them. Most of the adults were here, worrying that their child would be picked. No one thought that an adult, or elder would be picked. So some of the adults stayed home, like my friend.

My friend, Xīshēng Shi stood next to be, obviously happy that she was able to. She talked excitedly the entire time. "If I get chosen, I would take you along! We can save the world together!" She shouted as she quickly linked arms with me, I grinned. "Yeah, I would definitely go with you. If you went alone, you wouldn't save the world, but leftovers." I smirked as I nodded my head down to her pocket. She tried to hide a rice ball in it, but it was kinda obvious that it was there. A white rice ball trying to hide in bright red and gold robes was as easy spot out. That was the thing about Xīshēng, she somehow always had food on her. No matter when, She pressed her hand over my mouth, and pouted her lips. "Don't be mean! I just brought the rice ball because...because..." Her mind went blank, her hand removed from my mouth as she brought her index finger to her bottom lip. She looked up to the sky with her beautiful Brazilian walnut coloured eyes. I giggled as I patted her shoulder. "You brought it to eat it." I said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. She brought her hand down, and pouted. "Aw, maybe I brought it for something else! You never know." She winked.

Xīshēng pulled out the rice ball, and held it up, waving it slightly. "So, do you want it? Cause I have more at home." She smiled, I watched her small hand wave the ball around, before giving her a dull expression. She pushed her lips out and widened her eyes, then slowly pressed the rice ball to my lips. "Your stomach is making the rumblies...that only rice balls can satisfy." She grinned with her eyes clothes. I tried to keep my expression unamused, but it soon turned into me laughing. I took the rice ball from her hand and took a bite into it, it was slightly hard on the outside, but nice, warm, and soft on the inside. "Did you make this?" I asked as I took another bite, Xīshēng giggled as she spun around, her long black hair flowing with her robes. She abruptly stopped, and held up a peace sign by her eye, the other winking. "Of course I did! I am the best cook in the entire town! You-" I cut her off by giving her a pleased look. "Your mom made it, didn't she?" I asked, the Chinese girl drooped her shoulders, letting her arms dangle at her sides as she drooped her head. "Yes."

Now, we stood in silence, and shock. I stared wide eyed at the Elders fingers, which were all pointed at me. The crowd was still screaming, not understanding why the weakest, farmer girl was supposed to save the world. I felt Xīshēng's hand clasp around mine, in a soothing way. I didn't look at her, but I had a feeling that we both had the same expression. The crowd continued to throw a tantrum, one of the boys picked up one of his friends, and nearly threw him. But, the Elder in the middle held up his bony, tan hand, causing the crowd to go quiet. Some silently demanded an explanation, while others were hoping that he was going to change his mind. "The Chosen one has been named. Ava Valentine, you are the Chosen one, you must go on the journey to defeat the growing Darkness. No one knows how long that will take, or if you will succeed. You shall head out on your journey in precisely one week, no sooner nor later. Liǎojiě?" He asked, I nudged Xīshēng softly, she slightly leaned to the side. "Understand?" She whispered, I gaped like a fish out of water as I looked at the three of them. From left to right.

I looked at the one on the left, the palest Elder there. He had no hair on his head, but his beard was very long, and pitch white. It had small, blue crystals in it. His white and light, ice blue robes were slightly bigger then they needed to be, so they hung slightly loosely on him. I looked at him in the eyes, trying to get him to say something to change the others minds, but he just nodded his head. My pleading gaze then turned to the one on the far right, the youngest of the Elders. Though he was the youngest, his age still showed. His wrinkled skin and grey in his hair. The brown hair was loosely flowing over his shoulders, grey streaks showed, but slightly. His green and brown robes fit him nicely, so they weren't everywhere. I looked at him in his dark green eyes, but he just closed them, and gave a small smile. I finally looked at the eldest one of all of them, the one in the middle. He spoke the most out of the three of them. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, large streaks of grey showed, and even glinted in the sun. His moustache was so long, it looked as if it were attached to his bread, which had many red and gold decorations in it. His red and gold robes were many sizes too big, so they flowed around him like a river of fire. I looked at his eyes, the dark brown orbs were closed. I opened my mouth to get his attention, but he held up his hand, as if he already knew what I was going to say. He opened his eyes slightly, and nodded his head. I shut my mouth, and looked at Xīshēng, she looked at me. I guess I was right, we both have the same look of horror and fear. I looked back at the Elders, I removed my hand from Xīshēng's grip, and pressed my hands together. I bowed deeply. "Understood."

She held my hand the entire way home. We were both quiet at first, but then she started talking about random things, trying to lighten the mood. "Remember that one time I tried to work on your farm and I accidentally ripped up the food instead of the weeds?" She giggled, I looked at her, and slightly smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad no one got mad at you." I replied, she shrugged slightly. "Well it's not like anyone told me what weeds look like, plants look the same." She waved her other hand. I shook my head. "Then you're not a very good farmer are you?" I asked, she looked at me offendedly , then laughed loudly. Her nose wrinkling up as she did so. Her nose always did that, it was cute. "Well I mean I was born in the most high class family in this damned village, of course I don't don't anything about farming!" She giggled again, I snorted.

Once I saw my home, I stopped walking. I turned to look at her, and held both of her hands, looking at them. They seemed so tan compared to my hands. While her hands were soft, mine were rough from working so much. Her long, painted nails, compared to my short, dirt covered ones. She seemed like a goddess. "Thank you, Xīshēng, for walking me home. I can go the rest of the way alone, no worries." I said, as I forced myself to look at her in the eyes. My light blue gaze staring into her dark brown eyes. Hers were watering. She pulled her hands away, and cupped my cheeks. "Everything will be okay, Ava. Your journey will be successful. You will beat the Darkness, and you will return home. Come home okay? Don't leave all this behind." She whispered, I sighed as I moved away from her hands, and lightly pushed her shoulder back. "No worries, Xīshēng. I will return home, alright?" I smiled as I began to walk home. I waved my hand, not turning around. I heard her kick the dirt before saying one last thing.

"You better."


End file.
